Decisiones nocturnas
by Hiromi Clay
Summary: Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Revolución de los Fandoms". "...reconocía que no se atrevería a preguntarle a su hermano que pensaba de su decisión, era cobarde, por eso esperaba a que la noche llegara para preguntarse todo lo que no podía formular a la luz del día."


_**Disclaimer:** **Este fiction ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Revolución de los Fandoms".**_

 ** _Los personajes del anime/manga de Bleach no me pertenecen, son originales de Tite"" Kubo-sama._**

 ** _Esta basado en una cita literaria, asi que espero que sea de su agrado._**

* * *

 **Decisiones nocturnas**

 ** _«En lo más profundo de la noche nos hacemos las preguntas que no nos atrevemos a formular a la luz del día.» Festín de cuervos, George R. R. Martin._**

Siempre terminaba igual, sentada frente a una hoja de papel con solo tres líneas escritas... eso comenzaba a molestarle.

Todo igual, siempre de la misma forma. ¿Es que acaso no podía cambiar algo? No pedía tener una vida de lo más interesante, tampoco pedía un giro de 360 grados, ella se conformaría con un poco de tiempo hermano-hermana o quizás obtener el puntaje necesario para entrar a la universidad y poder estudiar algo de abogacía, quizá docencia o alguna ingeniería aunque las matemáticas se le dieran fatal.

Oh, ahí vamos de nuevo recordando su penoso historial de calificaciones que si bien eran un poco mas altas que las de su amigo Renji, no rivalizaban con las de Ichigo quien poseía el primer lugar del Instituto.

Volvió a la realidad, aunque fuera por algunos minutos, observó la hoja frente a ella, ¿Qué podría escribir?

La tarea de investigación de ese verano era hacer un ensayo cuyo titulo era "Mi futuro", según lo que recordaba era necesario para la clase de japonés y mas aun para llenar el formulario que se les entregaría en tan solo dos semanas. Rukia a duras penas sabía que era lo que haría la siguiente semana y por mucho sabía que quería tener notas más altas, también sabía que quería poder visitar la tumba de su hermana Hisana mas seguido, pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que quería para su futuro.

¿Ser abogada? Eso sería pan comido para una memoria como la suya, el problema era su temperamento el cual no era muy bien recibido por otras personas.

¿Qué tal profesora? Era buena estudiando y enseñando pero a veces sentía que las matemáticas eran un problema. Definitivamente no se veía impartiendo clases de una materia que le hacia sacar mas de una maldición a la hora de hacer los deberes.

¿Ingeniería? ¿Qué tal ingeniero civil? Se escuchaba rimbombante y sin duda en algún momento estresante...

Oh, comenzaba a desesperarse. ¿Es que acaso no había algo que ella pudiera ver como futuro? ¿Solo trabajaría de medio tiempo en un Maid Cafe?

Ella no quería eso, quería algo más, algo por lo que su hermano Byakuya se sintiera orgulloso. Notaba que estaba feliz por ella pero quería escuchar de sus labios salir un "Estoy orgulloso de ti, Rukia" y quizás esbozaría una sonrisa.

Suspiro y miro el reloj, marcaba las 3 de la mañana en punto.

"Todo era mas fácil cuando vivía en el Rukongai y me ocupaba de cuidar a los chicos con ayuda de Renji" Cerró los ojos recostando su cabeza en la hoja de papel.

Después de unos segundos finalmente encontró la respuesta. Se reincorporo y tomo su bolígrafo era hora de plasmar su meta en palabras. Una vez que termino de escribir miro su redacción, estaba lista.

El reloj marcaba que faltaban diez minutos para las cinco de la mañana, Rukia guardo su ensayo y camino hacia su futon.

Se recostó, reconocía que no se atrevería a preguntarle a su hermano que pensaba de su decisión, era cobarde, por eso esperaba a que la noche llegara para preguntarse todo lo que no podía formular a la luz del día.

* * *

 _ **¿Que les parecio?**_

 _ **Sinceramente cuando hice este fic, estuve pensando en lo que habia hablado con mis amigos mientras comiamos, y me parecio buena idea escribir lo que pensamos cuando escogimos nuestra carrera...**_

 _ **¿Ustedes han pasado por algo semejante?**_

 _ **Bueno por el momento es todo, aun debo estudiar para mi examen que sera dentro de unas horas...**_

 _ **¿Merezco review?**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Atte.: Momo and cream**_


End file.
